


Babysitting?

by KHUndertaleFan25



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Aged-Up Character(s), Babysitting A Child, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, I Ship It, M/M, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHUndertaleFan25/pseuds/KHUndertaleFan25
Summary: Dipper and Wirt take care of a little girl named Lisa while her mother is at work. Might have Pinescone fluff.





	1. Come Back Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I think Dipper and Wirt taking care of a child would be so cute to see. And yes, both boys are in a relationship (Dipper is 17 and Wirt is 19). Also, I've never done fluff in my life, so it might be a little bad T-T. And if anyone wants to know what Lisa looks like, here: http://khundertalefan25.tumblr.com/post/146913603479/this-is-what-lisa-looks-like-x3-yessie-maltese-a

"Hey! Come back here, Lisa!" An older boy's voice shouted to a small two year old girl, who was running from him and giggling happily. "Don't worry, Wirt, I got her." Another boy's voice said, getting in Lisa's way and scooping her up. "Gotcha!" He exclaimed. Lisa stopped giggling to smile in defeat. Wirt, the boy who was chasing her, was panting from all that running but sighed in relief and said, "Thank you, Dipper. I don't know what I could do without you." "N-No problem." Dipper replied, blushing. 

Lisa soon figured out that they were together and made kissy noises in front of them. "Lisa!" Both boys said at the same time, though she didn't care and just gave them a small smirk. Wirt rolled his eyes, though the blush on his face was proof enough. "Well, we better put you in the bath and then it's naptime." Dipper said to her, remembering the last two things they had to do on the list her mother gave them. She frowned and replied stubbornly, "Nuh-uh! No bath!" 

"I'll give you two cookies. How does that sound?" He continued, knowing little kids loved them, especially his twin sister Mabel. Lisa couldn't resist the tempting offer, so she nodded. "Wirt, you wanna come help?" He asked the taller boy. "Um... Sure. T-Though I don't think i'll really help." Wirt responded nervously, rubbing his head a bit. Dipper smiled softly and said, "Of course you can help. You can hold Lisa while I wash her up. She might try to escape again." The taller boy thought about it, then he said finally, "Alright. I'll try my best."


	2. Bathtime! (And Cuddling Afterwards)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for keeping ya'll waiting! I was so busy lately that I forgot to post the chapter for this story. Hope I did this one good. Also, I'm still really bad at writing fluff DX.

_In the bathroom..._

Both Dipper and Wirt came in there wearing swim trunks. They knew that they'd get wet, so they had taken precautionary measures. "Alright, Lisa. Bathtime!" Dipper exclaimed happily, putting her in the tub that was filled with several bubbles. Wirt had the temporary job of holding Lisa's pink pajamas and towel. Then he was relieved of it when Dipper took the stuff from him and put it on the counter. Wirt then handed the baby shampoo and body wash to the younger boy, who told him thanks. He then knelt down with Dipper and held Lisa. She started to mess with the water, a few drops almost getting Wirt in the eye.

"Come on, Lisa. You promised to take a bath, remember?" Dipper chided, which made her stick her tongue out at him. "Don't make me use the tickle monster on you." He said in a somewhat menacing but silly voice. Lisa's eyes widened, knowing that the tickle monster was her weakness. Wirt snorted a bit at her reaction, though he contained himself when Lisa glared at him. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the taller boy, but decided to continue by putting the baby shampoo in her hair, getting it all nice and soapy. She picked up some bubbles from the bath with her powers and gave Dipper a bubble beard.

"Thanks Lisa! I always wanted one! Wirt, how do I look?" He asked the other. "Like Santa Claus." Wirt replied, trying not to laugh. Lisa grinned proudly. Dipper brushed the bubbles off his face and put a few on Wirt's nose just to be funny. The older boy blew the bubbles off. Dipper chuckled and covered Lisa's eyes to wash the shampoo off, which made her giggle. Then he got the body wash and poured a little onto a shower sponge and started to rub Lisa's body with it, getting it very sudsy. "T-That tickle!" Lisa squealed out. Dipper just smiled teasingly and continued scrubbing her body with the shower sponge.

When he was done, he washed it off and turned to Wirt saying, "Alright, Daddy. Time to dry the baby. Hand me the towel, please." This made the other blush embarrassingly, but he got the towel and gave it to Dipper. He then took Lisa out of the bath and started drying her up. Then he got the baby pink pajamas and put them on her. "Yay! I clean!" She exclaimed, raising her arms in the air happily. Dipper smiled and picked her up, saying, "Yes, you are. Now let's go get those two cookies i promised you." Then he walked out of the bathroom with Wirt in tow.

After both boys changed into different clothes, Dipper headed for the kitchen and got two chocolate chip cookies for Lisa. She took them gladly and started nibbling on one. "Gosh, you're so adorable." Dipper said, ruffling her hair a little. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch with Wirt and Lisa. She started to eat the second cookie, but was also getting a little sleepy. Dipper hummed a lullaby and rocked her to help her go to sleep, which she soon did. Wirt sighed in relief and said after a moment, "Taking care of a kid is hard. I should know, I had to help take care of Greg when he was born."

Dipper laughed a little and replied, "It's okay, Wirt. At least she's asleep now." He then laid his head on the older boy's shoulder, which made him blush red like a tomato. But he didn't mind. They both were getting sleepy themselves, so they laid down on the couch, with Dipper holding Lisa carefully and Wirt wrapping his arms around him. "Goodnight Wirt." Dipper said, giving the other boy's cheek a kiss before falling asleep. "G-Goodnight Dipper." Wirt replied, kissing the boy's head and closing his eyes. Lisa smiled in her sleep, feeling glad that she had two great boys to be her babysitters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone give me any ideas on more fluff? Just wondering.


End file.
